AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 1
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: ELLA TIENE EL CORAZON ROTO, AL VER A SU NOVIO CON OTRA MUJER Y POR POCO ES ATROPELLADA, PERO LLEGARA UN JOVEN, UN JOVEN QUE CAMBIARA SU VIDA, PARA SIEMPRE ROLL FIC NUEVO TIPO DE FAN FIC YEAH
1. Chapter 1

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**POR **_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

Corría sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad

Con la mirada baja y lagrimas en los ojos.

No se explicaba por que.

El por que su novio Kid le había sido infiel.

Ella siempre había sido cariñosa y compresiva con el.

Pero lo vio.

Ella se encaminaba hacia el parque.

Con un regalo en manos

Un pastel.

Por su primer aniversario de novios.

Pero casi al llegar a su casa.

Lo encontró con alguien más.

Con su amiga Chrona, se estaba besando sin dudar.

Era un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Pero a ella.

Eso se sintió como una punzada en el corazón.

Ahora no tenía a nadie más.

A alguien que la pudiera consolar.

Sin darse cuenta, llego una avenida.

Y cruzo sin pensar.

Pero al mismo tiempo.

Un tráiler la estaba a punto de atropellar.

Al darse cuenta.

Creyó que su vida iba a acabar.

Pero..

Algo la empujo.

Fuera del alcance de aquel camión.

Cayó en el suelo junto a su salvador.

Por el Angulo del sol no pudo verlo a la cara, pero.

Al levantarse lo vio.

Y ella se sonrojo.

CONTINUARA…

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: CHA CHA CHAAAN**_

_**JE SIENTO SI LAS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA, PERO SE ME OCURRIO ALGO GENIAL, UN NUEVO TIPO DE FANFICS SII UN NUEVO TIPO Y ESTILO DE ESCRITURA INVENTADA POR LEO SAYATO EVANS SU SERVILLETA JAJA**_

_**BUENO, DE SEGURO CONOCEN LOS VIDEO JUEGOS DE CITAS NO?**_

_**ESOS EN LOS QUE DEPENDIENDO DE LA ACCION QUE TOMES SE PASARAN DIFERENTES SITUACIONES NO?**_

_**BUENO ESTO SERA SIMILAR.**_

_**POR QUE DEJARE QUE USTEDES MIS LECTORES DECIDAN QUIEN O QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA.**_

_**AHORA LES DEJARES A LOS CANDIDATOS PARA SER EL SALVADOR DE MAKA Y COMO BONO, LES DEJARE ESCOGER A 8 GALANES DEL MUNDO ANIME Y VIDEO JUEGOS**_

_**1-SOUL EATER EVANS – SOUL EATER**_

_**2- VENTUS – KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**3-YUKI JUDAI – YUGIOH GX**_

_**4- RED – POKEMON SPECIAL**_

_**5-NARUTO UZUMAKI – NARUTO**_

_**6- CLOUD STRIFE – FINAL FANTASY VII**_

_**7-ALLEN WALKER – D-GRAY MAN**_

_**8- ZERO KIRYUU – VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

_**Y A ESTE NUEVO TIPO DE FANFICS SE LLAMARAN ROLL FICS**_

_**YA QUE SE DECIDIRA COMO AL ESTILO DE UN JUEGO DE ROLL**_

_**BUENO PUES A VOTAR POR SU GALAN FAVORITO**_

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO**_

_**CON UN **_

_**HASTA LUEGGO **_

_**Y **_

_**SAYONARRA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**CONOCIENDO A MI SALVADOR**_

Corría con lágrimas en los ojos con su corazón hecho pedazos, no sabia por que le había ocurrido aquello, solo corría con aquel dolor, en su alma y en su corazón.

Con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos de color jade y en sus manos todavía estaba aquel regalo, el presente que le pretendía dar a su novio Kid, aquel que le había sido infiel, besándose con aquella chica tímida de nombre Chrona con pasión y amor.

En medio de aquel dolor no supo que estaba cruzando una avenida, pero lo peor, fue que el semáforo estaba en luz verde.

Cuando al fin decidió parar y secarse aquellas lagrimas dolor que se habían instalado en su rostro, escucho un ruido, un ruido que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Al voltear, ella se encontró con un tráiler que iba en dirección a ella, no podía parar solo se escuchaba el claxon para que ella se quitara de su alcance.

Pero estaba paralizada, no se explicaba por que no se podía mover, solo tenia sus ojos de color jade clavados en aquel camión que seguramente acabaría con su vida para siempre.

Cerró los ojos esperando el momento del impacto y en que su alma dejaría aquel mundo terrenal.

¡CUIDADO! – Escucho y cuando había pensado que su vida acabaría, algo la empujo alejándola del alcance de aquel camión.

Cayo en la acera con su salvador, no supo quien era, pero estaba agradecida con el.

¿Oye te encuentras bien? – pregunto con una voz preocupada.

Si estoy bien, gracias – dijo para después levantarse y así ver el rostro de su salvador.

Al verlo, su rostro enrojeció.

_**2 días después**_

Ella se encontraba sentada en su pupitre en el salón 3-B de la escuela secundaria número 3 de la ciudad de Death City y los rumores y noticias no se habían hecho esperar, ya que varios le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien.

MAKA – Escucho a su mejor amiga gritar, mientras ella corría para verla, era una chica de su edad, cabello largo negro azabache amarrada a cola de caballo, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, una mini falda roja y una camisa blanca.

Aah Hola Tsubaki – La saludo gentilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Alice es cierto lo que dicen? –Pregunto adentrándose en aquella conversación dos chicas de cabello rubio una mas alta que la otra vestidas igual con el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Si, dicen que estuviste de pum pum - dijo mas mas pequeña de las chicas de cabello rubio.

Si – contesto en voz baja y con melancolía.

Pero, por que estabas corriendo así – pregunto la rubia mayor.

Y les conto todo, de su regalo para Kid y como lo había encontrado besándose con Chrona y como con el corazón roto había corrido sin fijarse a donde iba, y al parar encontrarse con aquel camión a gran velocidad y justo cuando creyó que su vida acabaría, fue empujada y salvada de aquel auto que amenazaba con acabar con su vida.

Al terminar de oír la historia de su amiga, la mayor de las rubias golpeo fuertemente el pupitre con los puños cerrados y con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba furia y rabia contra aquel que le había roto el corazón a su amiga y casi por aquello causa la muerte de la misma.

Maldito Kid – Susurro ella entre dientes – Cuando lo vea, ese caballero tendrá que usar su dinero para un trasplante de cara.

Tranquila Liz

Y dime Maka, quien fue el que te salvo – Omitiendo el comentario de su amiga, Tsubaki pregunto para saber la identidad de quien había salvado a su amiga de la muerte.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, las mejillas de Maka se sonrojaron, se sonrojaron al recordar el rostro de su salvador.

Bueno – empezó a hablar con timidez con las mejillas aun teñidas de color carmín – Al principio no pude ver su rostro, pero después..

Bien chicos hora de trabajar o los diseco – interrumpiendo súbitamente a Maka, el maestro del grupo 3-B, el señor Stein entro al aula de clases, era un hombre de edad madura, de entre los 30 y 31 años de cabello rosado oscuro con un extraño tornillo en la cabeza, era de los profesores mas temidos, ya que siempre amenazaba a los estudiantes con hacerles experimento y disecionarlos, era temido por casi todos y Maka no era la excepción.

Ya sentados en sus pupitres, el señor Stein comenzó a hablar - bueno chicos, antes de comenzar las clases del día de hoy, quiero comunicarles que hoy se nos unirá a nuestra clase un alumno transferido.

Aquel comentario, hizo que los alumnos se despojaran del silencio y comenzaran a platicar y a susurrar tal como comadres en lavadero público, lo cual hizo que el señor Stein alzara la voz para reprender a sus alumnos mientras sacaba dos bisturíes.

Cállense o en serio que los disseciono.

Buenos, puedes pasar. – dijo El profesor mientras una figura entraba por la puerta.

En ese momento, el corazón de Maka empezó a latir rápidamente y en su rostro nuevamente se hizo presente el rubor carmesí.

Caminando hacia el señor Komatsu se encontraba un joven, de cabello plateado peinado a puntas do forma un poco rebelde por decirlo así, y unos penetrantes ojos rubíes, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una corbata roja que sonreía entusiasmadamente hacia sus compañeros.

Bien, preséntate ante tus compañeros – dijo el señor Komatsu, por lo cual el acepto.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans y espero llevarme muy buen con ustedes – exclamo con una voz un poco malhumorada pero con una sonrisa, mostrando así unos filosos dientes como si fueran los de un tiburón, que fue bien recibido por sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de Maka que aun seguía impactada.

La razón.

Aquel era el chico que le había salvado la vida.

Bien, según mis registros, usted fue transferido de la preparatoria Deather en Inglaterra ¿no es así?

Si – dijo todavía con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

Espero que sea un buen estudiante como sus compañeros o lo diseciono, bueno donde se sentara – dijo el profesor Stein mientras observaba, buscando un lugar para el nuevo compañero

Bien, ahora, te sentaras ahí – exclamo el profesor mientras extendía su pequeña mano hacia un pupitre vacío- junto a la señorita Albarn, ¿puedes levantar la mano Maka?

Obedeciendo al maestro, tímidamente levanto su mano, señalándole el lugar a su nuevo compañero.

El se mostro algo sorprendido, ya que ella,Maka, era la chica a la que le había salvado la vida dos días atrás, pero no quiso que nadie lo supiera, así que como si nada, se acerco a su asiento y se sentó, sin saber que ella en ese momento estaba sonrojada por encontrarlo en aquella institución.

Y como si nada la clase continuo, de vez en cuando, el chico nuevo que respondía al Nombre de Soul miraba rápidamente a Maka, no sabia por que aquella chica de cabello anaranjado lo ponía de aquella manera, pero el no era el único, si no que ella también, nunca había conocía a nadie que la había hecho sonrojar de aquella manera, ni siquiera Kid, pero decidió dejar aquello por un tiempo y decidió continuar con sus estudios.

Al dar por finalizadas las clases de aquel día, Maka se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar, seguía pensando en Soul, aquel joven que le habida salvado la vida y que ahora tendría como compañero de clases.

Hola mi amor - Escucho la voz que quería evitar a toda costa desde aquel incidente.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba el, Death the Kid, aquel joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos dorados que justo el día de su primer aniversario de novios, lo había encontrado besándose con otra mujer, lo que casi causaba su muerte.

Kid que quieres – pregunto con una voz fría, desviando la mirada de aquel individuo que le había roto el corazón.

Que ruda, por que estas así hermosa musa – dijo con un tono de voz que rayaba en lo cínico, como se le ocurre hablarle así.

Te vi Kid. Te vi besándote con Chrona – dijo ya al borde de las lágrimas, recordando aquel doloroso momento en el que lo vio con ella, compartiendo aquel beso lleno de amor profundo.

Al escucharla, el no mostro el mínimo interés de consolarla, solo se acerco a ella con los ojos irradiando lujuria.

Ella solo era un aperitivo – dijo con su voz de siempre, como era posible que aun existieran humanos como el, ni se merecía llamarse hombre o – pero tu, eres el plato fuerte – le susurro al oído mientras asaltaba sus labios con los de ella en un beso, mientras la acorralaba contra una pared y empezaba a acariciarla en lugares prohibidos encima de la ropa.

Ella forcejeaba intentando quitarse de encima a aquel animal que amenazaba con provocarle un gran daño si proseguía pero el no se detenía a pesar de los forcejeos de ella, solo quería cumplir con aquel lujurioso cometido.

Eres mia, no tienes que preocuparte si me vez con otras, solo es para pasar el tiempo, tu eres de mi propiedad – dijo casi a punto de empezar con aquel plan de traumatizarla y demostrarle que el mandaba.

Ella cerro los ojos, con sus gritos oprimidos por los besos bestiales de Kid, en ese momento quería a alguien que la salvara quería a alguien que la ayudara.

Ella quería que el…

¡Aléjate de ella idiota!

En ese momento, una patada voladora se impacto en la cara de Kid haciéndolo volar varios metros, dejando libre de su agarre a Maka quien se deslizo al piso.

Frente a ella por segunda vez, se encontraba Soul Eater Evans, con un semblante furioso en sus orbes de color rojo amenazando con ellos a aquel animal, que respondía al nombre de Kid.

El, con un pequeño flujo de sangre Klaus se levanto del suelo, mirando con rabia al rubio que lo había detenido, a escasos pasos de cumplir su plan.

A una mujer no se pega ni se le lastima, ni con el pétalo de una rosa,eso no es cool, así que si te le vuelves a acercar de nuevo con esas intenciones, prometo que tendrás que operarte de la cara niño bonito – exclamo con voz alta aun con ese semblante furioso, diciéndole con el a Kid que hablaba en serio.

Maldito, la próxima vez te arrepentirás – dijo para empezar a caminar alejándose poco a poco de la vista de los dos.

Ya sin señales de peligro, Soul extendió su mano ayudando a Maka a levantarse- te encuentras bien –pregunto mientras ella se levantaba.

Si, muchas gracias.

De nada – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa mostrando aquellos dientes de tiburón.

Una sonrisa que nuevamente, la hizo sonrojar.

…..

Ellos estaban sentados en el parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y ella, le estaba contando quien era Maka y todo el dolor que le había hecho en esos días. Al terminar su relato, Soul bajo la mirada con gran rabia hacia aquel que se hacia llamar hombre.

Maldito, como se atreve a tratar así a una mujer y se dice así mismo caballero.

Si lo se – dijo Maka todavía con la mirada baja, la cual levanto para ver al joven de cabellos blancos, quien a su vez, también levanto su mirada para poder verla con mas claridad.

Gracias de nuevo.

¿Eeh? ¿De nuevo? – pregunto confundido.

Si no me hubieras ayudado hace dos días, creo que ahora estaría muerta y si no me hubieras ayudado ahora, creo que el idiota de Kid hubiera logrado su cometido.

Aah no es nada – dijo el con una sonrisa mientras, colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca sonriendo con gran calidez – solo hice lo que tenia que hacer, además creo que podríamos ser buenos amigosMaka, ¿que dices?

Ella, se volvió a sonrojar sin que el se diera cuenta, en verdad no sabia que tenia ese muchacho que le hacia comportar de esa forma, pero ahora, no solo lo vería como un alumno, un compañero de clases, si no como un amigo, un amigo que haría todo lo posible para ayudarla en los momentos difíciles, alguien en quien podría confiar y eso se lo agradecería, para siempre.

Si claro que podremos ser amigos – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que a el, ahora lo hizo sonrojar, al mismo tiempo, el se preguntaba, por que si apenas la había conocido y la había salvado la vida, por que provocaba esos sonrojos, no lo sabia y no le interesaba saber, solo quería por ahora, ser un amigo que la acompañaría la protegería.

Creo que ya esta anocheciendo – dijo mientras observaban, como el sol se rearaba, dando a si, paso a la luna y a la estrellas para que alumbraran el cielo nocturno.

Si

Te acompaño a casa – pregunto el.

Claro me encantaría

Y asi los dos amigos se retiraron en medio de risas y sonrisas a sus hogares, ese había sido solo el comienzo de una amistas, entre aquel chico entusiasta de cabellos como la nieve y ojos como los rubíes y la hermosa joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos como el jade, en el camino sonreían y a la vez se conocían, creían que eso seria una amistad que por siempre podría durar.

Pero el destino tenía preparado algo mas, por que por su obra fue que ellos se pudieron encontrar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE ME ESTAN LEYENDO, CREO QUE SE LLEVARON UNA SONPRESA, Y DE SEGURO SE ESTAN PENSANDO, COMO ACTUALIZO TAN RAPIDO ESTE CHICO, PUES VERAN EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC RECIVIO 6 REVIEWS PIDIENDO CONTINUACION Y RAPIDO, Y PUES ¡6! CON EL AMOR DEL CIELO SON MUCHOS PARA SOLO UN CAPITULO, ASI QUE A USTEDES LES HICE ESTE REGALITO POR DARME TANTO ANIMO**_

_**BUENO POR VOTACION DERROTANDO POR DECISIÓN UNÁNIME SOUL EATER SERA EL ENCARGADO DE HACER FELIZ A MAKA**_

_**PERO AHORA VOY A METER A UNA CHICA PARA Q CALIENTE EL AMBIENTE**_

_**POR QUE HABRA LIOS AMOROS CON ELLOS DOS**_

_**ASI QUE DECIDAN Y COMO EN EL ANTERIOR AHORAN SERAN 6 CHICAS HERMOSAS DECIDAN**_

_**1-TIFA LOCKHART- FINAL FANTASY VII**_

_**2-KAGOME HIGURASHI – INUYASHA**_

_**3-KAIRI – KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**4- HINATA HYUGA – NARUTO**_

_**5-LENALEE –D-GRAY MAN**_

_**6- AKI IZAYOI - YUGIOH 5DS**_

_**A VOTAR POR SU FAVORTIA**_

_**AAH SI QUIEREN CONTACTAR AL CREADOR DE ESTA LOCA OBRA OSEA YO PUEDEN HACERO POR MEDIO DEL CORREO**_

_**POKELEO37 HOTMAIL . COM (ES CON MINUSCULAS SIN ESPACIOS Y CON ARROBA)**_

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO CON UN**_

_**HASTA LUEGO **_

_**Y **_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	3. Chapter 3: SEGUNDO ARCO 1

_**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**SEGUNDO ARCO: AMOR EN CHINO**_

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡AL FIN! –Grito Soul junto con otro compañero al finalizar las clases de aquel día.

Por que festejan cabezas huecas – gruño Maka mientras los dos se levantaban de sus asientos y tomaban sus respectivas mochilas para por fin irse con tranquilidad a sus hogares

Vamos Maka-chan no seas tan dura – comento Tsubaki un poco apenada

Pero es verdad Tsubaki, como si de verdad estudiaran, si esos dos se la pasaron dormidos casi todas las clases y creí que con Black Star ya era suficiente, ahora parecería como si hubiera dos en vez de uno.

Jeje debe ser por eso que nos llevamos tan bien, eso es cool– dijo Soul felizmente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo y los dos sonreían con entusiasmo.

Era obvio cualquiera se hace amigo de alguien tan big como yo - dijo BlackStar haciendo una pose grandeza.

Black Star, era un chico de la clase de Soul Maka y Tsubaki, de cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, justo el color opuesto a los ojos rubias de Soul, pero eso no evitara que justo como había comentado Maka, en la semana que Soul llevaba en la escuela numero 3 de Tokio, el y BlackStar se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Bueno que hacemos todavía perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar tan aburrido, ya es fin de semana, así que a divertirse y que la gente disfrute de mi grandeza muahahaha – Exclamo BlackStar con gran entusiasmo cosa que fue secundada por su ahora, gran amigo.

Dios dame paciencia – dijo Maka fastidiada mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cara para evitar ver a aquellos jóvenes alborotados.

….

Y que vas a hacer el fin de semana Maka – pregunto Soul mientras que el acompañado de sus amigos salían de aquella institución educativa.

Voy a ir a visitar a mi mamá, que ahora se encuentra en Shibuya.

En ese momento, Soul recordó que los padres de Maka se habían divorciado, la razón era que el padre de Maka, Spirit, le era infiel a su madre, no por una si no con muchas mujeres jóvenes, por eso ella lo odiaba y nunca se refería a el como padre, si no que le hablaba por su nombre, cosa que además de molestarle, le causaba un gran ataque de lloriqueos.

Y ustedes chicos – pregunto Soul a Black Star y Tsubaki.

Pues yo iré a la casa de mi familia en Okinawa – dijo Tsubaki

Y yo estaré todo el fin de semana con mi padre y mis tíos, estaré demostrándole a todos los que tendrán el honor de perder contra el dios BLACKSTAR, QUE SOY EL MAS BIG DEL LUGAR.

Y tu Soul-kun – pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa

Yo me quedare en este lugar, mis padres irán a ver a mi hermano Wes, pero yo me quedare aquí. – dijo.

Pero ¿no te sentirás solo Soul-kun? – Pregunto Tsubaki mirando algo preocupada al joven albino.

Si quieres puedo cancelar Soul – se ofreció Maka, pero al oírlo, Soul giro su cabeza en forma reprobatoria mientras embozaba una sonrisa. – No te preocupes Maka, ya me las arreglare para pasármela Cool

Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos- Dijo Tsubaki al llegar junto a los demás, a un cruce de 3 caminos

Creo que si, - dijo Maka observando a Soul con un rostro preocupado, aunque había declinado la propuesta de que ella, sabia que solo lo hacia para que pudiera ver a su madre y alejarse de aquel monstruo pervertido que era Spirit, pero Soul se sentiría solo 2 días enteros, pero creyó que era lo mejor.

Hasta luego chicos – Dijo finalmente Maka para desaparecer por el camino de la izquierda.

Nosotros también, adiós Soul – se despidió Tsubaki mientras el y Black Star se marchaban por el camino de la derecha.

Ya no escuchó mas, solo se encontró en el camino que le llevaría de regreso a su hogar, caminando con la mirada baja.

Cielos y pensaba hacer una fiesta con ellos, eso no es cool – dijo con la mirada, justo había rechazado la propuesta de ir a ver su hermano que estudiaba en el extranjero para hacer una gran fiesta con sus amigos y de paso conocer mejor a Maka, la chica a quien le había salvado la vida, pudo haber aceptado la propuesta de ella, pero habría sido un egoísta, por que ella amaba a su madre tanto como odiaba a su padre y tenia que dejarla visitarla por aquellas ordenes judiciales.

Esto no es cool – dijo fastidiado mientras caminaba pateando una piedra, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien mas con quien pasar el fin de semana. Tan siquiera Shinigami-sama lo escuchara.

¡OYE TU CUIDADO!

Soul se volteo a ver quien había gritado aquello, pero fue muy tarde, a toda velocidad una bicicleta se dirigía directamente a su dirección, no pudo ver quien la conducía, solo pudo observar un par de coletas antes de.

Me lleva…

La bicicleta alcanzo a desviarse, pero la bicicleta se había impactado contra el muro de una de las casas que había por aquel lugar y el conductor salió volando impactándose contra Soul cayendo ambos en el suelo, uno encima del otro.

Oooh eso no fue cool – dijo Soul mientras que con una mano se sobaba la cabeza con un poco de dolor debido al impacto para después concentrarse en su acompañante y observar con detenimiento su rostro – oye te encuentras bi… - se detuvo justo en el omento en el que pudo observar el rostro de el, o ella, con el suyo el cual, poco a poco se fue llenando de colorante carmesí.

Si estoy bien gracias por amortiguarme la caí... – Se detuvo al ver el rostro de Soul que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el suyo.-da

Era una joven de la edad de Soul, de cabello negro con un toque verdoso peinado a base dos coletas y ojos de un color violáceo que en aquel momento reflejaban el rostro de Soul y su rostro que también tenía un ligero rubor carmín, por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Yo.. Bueno…

Veras yo..

Sin darse cuenta, los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando…

LENALEE-CHAAAAN

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de la distancia y rápidamente con un gran colorante rojo en las mejillas de ambos, se separaron rápidamente, solo para observar a quien, gracias a shinigami-sama los había interrumpido.

Era un hombre ya mayor, no pasaba de los 24 años, de cabello negro con unos grandes lentes cubriendo sus ojos, el cual se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ellos.

Lenalee-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto con gran preocupación tomando la manos de la chica.

Si Oni-chan estoy bien – dijo aun con el rubor en sus mejillas

Que bueno mi Lenalee-chan – expreso mientras se giraba hacia Soul, mientras cambiaba su expresión a una mirada asesina – y tu que, ¿tu fuiste el que le provoco esto a mi hermanita? – Pregunto con un gran enojo-

Oiga disculpe yo..

Maldito pulpo, pagaras por lo que le hiciste – dijo para después sacar de su cinturón una Katana de doble filo, listo para atacar y mutilar a Soul

¡MUERE PULPO!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Soul se levanto rápidamente y empezó a correr, siendo seguido de cerca por el hermano de la chica, el cual respondía al nombre de Lenalee, mientras que ella se levantaba del suelo, dispuesta a que su hermano no cometieras un homicidio.

MORIRAS MALDITO PULPO

ESPERA ONII-CHAN

ESTO NO ES COOL

Soul corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le respondían, evitando así, ser cortado y mutilado por aquel hombre enloquecido, al final ya con el cansancio, Soul se refugio en un pequeño callejón para recuperar fuerzas y tal vez evitar ser descuartizado.

Uff, pero que le pasa a ese loco – dijo aliviado cuando pareció que ya había perdido a ese loco.

TE ENCONTRE

Justo cuando había creído haberse liberado de el, Aquel hombre había aparecido en el callejón, con aquella arma mortal en manos, dispuesto a hacer picadillo con el joven de cabello albino.

Oh cielos esto no es cool – dijo aterrorizado dando pasos hacia atrás intentando evitar su hora de muerte, pronto su espalda se encontró con el muro de contención, era un callejón sin salida, sus ojos rubí se concentraron en su agresor, que estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

AHORA, PAGA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA MALDITO PULPO – Grito para después alzar sus manos con la Katana al aire, preparado para acabar con la vida de Soul, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en aquella arma oriental.

ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES COOL.

Alto Onii-chan- se escucho una voz femenina, siendo secundada por una patada en la cabeza del mayor, cayendo semi inconsciente en el suelo con la espada en manos – Lenalee-chan.

Siento el comportamiento de mi hermano – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le ofrecía una mano a Soul para ayudarlo a levantarse.- por cierto, como mi hermano grito, soy Lenalee ¿y tu?

Soul Eater, pero con Soul bastara - dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa y aceptando la mano de ella para levantarse.

Cool.

…

Y de donde vienes – pregunto Lenalee mientras que, acompañada por Soul caminaban por el parque de la ciudad.- es que no te he visto en la escuela y no me suena tu cara ni tu nombre.

Aah, acabo de ser transferido, hace una semana que me mude a esta ciudad, vengo de Inglaterra – dijo embozando una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus dientes afilados.

Debe ser hermoso – dijo ella mientras seguían caminando

Si, pero esta ciudad también es hermosa – expreso Soul.

Si y dime Soul, tienes algo especial que hacer mañana, pregunto ella con un leve e imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas mientras seguía caminando.

Aaah no, nada especial, estoy solo, mis padres, fueron a ver a mi hermano mayor Wes, el se quedo en Inglaterra y mis amigos fueron a distintos lugares, por que la pregunta.

Que tal si, si te ayudo a conocer la ciudad, mi familia viene de china, pero yo he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria, así que te podría ayudar.

Gracias eso seria cool

¿Cool? – pregunto ella.

Genia,l interesante, eso significa. – dijo el con una gran sonrisa, de verdad creía que se la iba a pasar aburrido aquel fin de semana, pero al parecer, se había hecho de una buena amiga y no estaría solo en aquel fin de semana.

Entonces ¿aceptas? – pregunto ella

Claro.

Entonces eso es..

Cool jajajaja – dijo Lenalee con una risa, que fue secundada por el, mientras seguían caminando por aquel lugar ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Para Soul, había encontrado a una nueva amiga en aquella nueva ciudad, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo mientras sus demás amigos estuvieran ausentes, alguien con quien compartir secretos y demás.

Pero para ella.

Habia encontrado además de un amigo a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, a lguien con quien confiar, a alguien.

A quien amar.

…..

El timbre toco en la escuela secundaria, como señal para los alumnos para iniciar una nueva semana escolar y ellos entraban platicando y charlando entrando a aquella institución educativa.

Como se la pasaron el fin de semana chicos – pregunto Tsubaki a sus compañeros que ya estaban en sus asientos solo esperando al temible profesor Stein.

Bien, me la pase de maravilla con mi madre – dijo Maka feliz – y ustedes

Yo les hice saber a todos quien es DIOS DE ESTE LUGAR MUAHAHAHA – grito Black Star mientras hacia una de sus "poses de dios".

Y tu Soul-kun, nop te aburriste – pregunto Tsubaki

En verdad chicos yo…

Chicos ya acabo el fin de semana, así que es hora de estudiar o en serio que los disecciono– dijo el profesor Stein mientras entraba al salón – les tengo una nueva sorpresa, resulta que el profesor Cross del 3-A, quiso tomarse unas vacaciones, por desgracia, están serán permanentes – Dijo con pena el señor Stein, ya que el profesor Cross Marian fue despedido, por presuntos cargos de acoso sexual, pero no quiso que sus alumnos no lo supieran por aquel momento – así que 4 de sus estudiantes se nos unirán a partir del día de hoy, pasen chicos.

Preséntense- dijo el señor Stein a los chicos.

Mucho gusto a todos Soy Allen Walker – dijo sonriente un joven de cabello plateado hasta los hombros.

Kanda Yuu – dijo un joven de cabello azulado con un semblante serio que provoco algunos suspiros por parte de las mujeres.

Al final la última estudiante entro al aula.

En ese momento el corazón de Soul dio un brinco al ver de quien se trataba.

Había entrado al aula la joven, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y con su cabello a dos coletas que se poso frente al pizarrón con una gran sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Lenalee espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo mientras le sonreía a alguien en especial, nadie supo a quien se lo dirigía, excepto a un joven de cabello plateado

Trago saliva.

Definitivamente este seria un gran año escolar.

Cool

CONTINUARA….

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: CHACHACHACHAN LECHE CON PAN, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO USTEDES LO PIDIERON, POR 3 VOTOS DERROTANDO ADOS A HINATA HYUGA, LENALEE JUNTO CON PARTE DEL ELENCO DE D-GRAY MAN HARAN DE LAS SUYAS EN ESTE FIC

MUAHAHAHA

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS DE SU PARTE Y SEGUIRE CON ESTO HASTA EL FINAL, LO JURO.

BUENO AHORA NO HABRA VOTACION PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INICIARAN LOS LIOS.

BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES,

CON UN HASTA LUEGO

Y UN

SAYONARAAA

.


End file.
